Winter Time
by peacefulthoughts
Summary: What happens things don't go as planned and Natsu comes over. and when Lucy upstairs picks up a plush pink book that says Private property does Lucy have dark secrets or is she just hiding something embarrassing she doesn't want him to find out?


''**Lets spend a winter time together.''**

_The winter winds blew and the _  
><em>snow drifted against the house at exactly 3:00 pm and Lucy Heartfillia a seventeen year old dashing blonde girl, was overly excited for today she was going to run the same love scam she had been running for 9 years. but today went differently Natsu had come over on the first day of winter to pick Lucy up since she always came over to his house. Lucy ran up the stairs after quickly letting Natsu in and telling him not to touch anything.<em>

Lucy lived alone and enjoyed outings with Natsu very much. ''Have a seat and Natsu don't touch anything, I don't want you destructive streak showing in my house.'' ''Okay okay chill.'' Natsu blandly replied. she said the same thing every time. Natsu took a seat on Lucy's blue leather couch with a bored look in his face, he looked at the coffee table and saw a small pink cute looking book with bold black letters stating: W**arning: ****Keep out Lucy's private **

**_property._**_ ignoring the bold print Natsu picked up the cushion like book besides it wouldn't hurt if she tossed it at him for reading her 'private property.' the weren't any secrets among friends right? Natsu's heart kind of ached thinking they were just friends but he didn't know why. he turned to the first pink page. 'she must really like pink.' the pinked haired teenager thought obliviously. the first page said. **Winter time. **he read in a bored voice out loud._**_  
><em>**

_**Winter time leaves me so excited for you. it leaves my feet,hands face, and entire being cold. **_

_**I kind of like the feeling of cold on my rosy colored lips. I like stopping by your house and the, 'Its so cold.'**_

_**excuse to get you to embrace me, I dress for summer so I can be hugged more often in the winter but my love never gets noticed by you.~**_

_**I think what I am doing is very bad, but this winter time let me take advantage of you this last time.**_

_** Even though you are oblivious I think I'll still say... ''My lips are cold.''**_

**_Love,_**_** Lucky Lucy Heartfillia. PS. journal I'm just kidding about being in love with Natsu... and its not like I've been in love with him for like ten years...why would you think that? now that would be crazy, Ha ha.**_

_Natsu perceived the 'Ha ha' as an awkward laugh he gently laid the pink plush book down on the coffee table with a shocked look on his handsome face. he turned his head as he felt someone watching him only to see Lucy with an equally as shocked face. _

_He saw tears brim up in those beautiful chocolate colored eyes her pale hand over her rosy lips. she turned heel and tried to dash towards the door, but she was caught by Natsu who spun her around. ''Luce Lucy calm down.'' when she finally calmed down a bit the duo sat together on Lucy's blue leather couch. With Lucy still sniffling her upper lip over her bottom in the cute pot she always did when she cried. ''Lucy...sorry I can't'' Natsu said. looking at her and laughing uncontrollably. only making her more angry but she was cute when she was angry. ''Lucy you have nothing to worry about, I've been love with you since I met you ten years ago...and I kinda liked when you asked for hugs.'' _

_Lucy was shocked for an entire minute but no one was counting actually that was longest minute of Natsu's life. Lucy felt like she could walk on air, she felt something bubbling up inside of her happiness... extreme happiness. she tackled Natsu to the floor laughing. he sat up holding her a smile on his face.''Luce lets make Winter time a holiday for hugs...'' he said embracing her tightly. ''And..kisses.'' he said kissing her sweetly a warmness traveling through her body. her rosy lips no longer cold. she rushed upstairs blushing and returned with warm clothes for the first time in forever. _

_Natsu and Lucy exited her house holding hand for the first ever and they were happy,''Happy winter time.'' Lucy said kissing Natsu on his rosy cheeks._

**_ END_**

**_Hello people I'm so sorry for taking forever on 'Fairy tail couples' and I'll continue to take a while but here's a little treat. (above.) _\(_o)/__**

**_PS. Happy incoming Winter Time stay warm. _**

**_Peace out.~~_**

**_-Peace_**


End file.
